


Off the ice

by basaltgrrl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Off the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).




End file.
